Subject 529
by NekoChan567
Summary: Subject 529, otherwise known as Kyle, is an artificial being made in Broflovski Inc. by Proffesor Gerald, whom all of the children there simply refer to as the Professor. Each one of these subjects have a special genetic alteration, but why hasn't Kyle figured out his yet? Style and Kyman. Rated M for future content. My OC is included in the story so if you don't like don't read.


**Chapter 1**

_Hello kittens, it's NekoChan567! New story cuz I was bored. Rated M for future content._

* * *

The first thing Kyle saw when he was born was fancy machinery and lab equipment. A lady was looking down at him, and soon he realized she was cradling him in her thin arms. He saw her look up when a new voice piped up; "Hello, Mary. How's Subject 529?" "Very good, Professor. He seems to be healthy and strong." she replied, monotonously.

He giggled and stretched his tiny hands up, grabbing one of her wavy golden locks. "Please take him to Room 5572." The Professor instructed her, dismissively. Kyle felt the world gently move up and down as Mary walked to the specified room. He let go of her hair and began to suck his thumb.

His beady emerald eyes took in everything that was around them when they arrived; there were cribs lined up around them. Soft cushioning met his back as Mary lowered him into one of the cribs. She sighed. "This never gets any easier." She muttered, walking away. _Where are you going?_ Kyle asked, staggering to his feet and staring after her as she closed the door behind her. Unsure of what to do, he simply lied down and closed his eyes.

It has been years since then, and Kyle had become a beautiful young boy. He wore an orange zip-up jacket with breast pockets on both sides paired with faded turquoise jeans and a lime green ushanka to top it all off. His curly strawberry locks were all obscured, except for his bangs, which were fringed and overall made him look very feminine. They brought out his green eyes, which sparkled like emeralds in the sunlight.

Today was his 10th birthday, and for his present he was going to live amongst other kids his age and finally receive an education. It was really lonely living in a single room without anyone to keep him company. He pulled on his shoes and waited by the door for the Professor to let him out, since he was the only one who could unlock the door. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a _click_ was heard and the door swung open.

There stood the Professor, with two other boys standing behind him. One had a blue and red beanie with black tufts of hair carelessly sticking out from beneath it. He had a brown jacket and blue jeans on. The other one was rather chubby, wearing a red coat and brown pants along with a light blue and yellow beanie that had scruffy brown hair underneath.

"Hello, Kyle. Are you ready to go?" the Professor asked, with a small smile, "These are your roommates, Stan and Eric. While we are on our way to your new room, why don't you three take the chance to get to know each other?" Kyle nodded and followed them out, looking around at the dimly lit hallway. There wasn't much to look at.

The boys didn't say anything at first. But soon enough, Kyle spoke up. "So...have you guys been around here much?" he said, awkwardly. He didn't know how to really have a conversation, given the fact that he's spent his whole life cooped up in his room. "No, not really." Stan replied. "Yeah, neither of us has been let out of our rooms since day one." Cartman agreed.

Both Cartman and Stan were staring at Kyle oddly. "Uh, is there something wrong?" he asked, blinking with confusion. He couldn't recognize the look in their eyes, but their faces were tinged red and they seemed to be lost in thought. "Hello?" he waved a hand in front of their faces, which fortunately snapped them out of it. "Oh, uh, sorry." Stan looked away, his face still red. Cartman did the same.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. "Alright boys, we're here." The Professor beckoned to a room with the number 284 engraved onto a gold tablet that was attached to the door. Kyle opened the door and stepped inside. Stan and Cartman followed suit, exchanging a competitive glare that he was unaware of.

Their room was quite plain, with three single-sized beds with white sheets and pillows and three dressers being the only thing inside. The walls were white, too, and the floor was tiled with marble. Nonetheless, it looked comfy. "I suggest you boys sleep early, your education starts tomorrow." The Professor told them before shutting the door and leaving them together in the room.

"I call the middle bed." Cartman announced, rushing over to make sure nobody else claimed it. "Hey, no fair!" Stan growled, racing after him. Kyle just shrugged and took the bed on the right side of the room. He lied down on his back, staring at the ceiling, which had no cracks in it whatsoever. Stan ended up victorious in claiming the middle bed, leaving Cartman to take the only bed left.

Kyle looked up at the clock. It read 6:30. _I'll go to sleep at seven_, he decided, sitting up and wandering over to the window. The sunset was nice to look at, with the sky turning orange and the clouds disappearing. It was rather fascinating to watch the sun sink below the horizon. He checked the clock again, it read 6:45. The next thing he knew, he was hit in the face by a pillow. It was soft, but it took him by surprise.

"Hey, what the fuck?!" he yelped, brushing the feathers off of him. Cartman was laughing his head off. "Ha! You should have seen that coming, you dumbass!" the larger boy sniggered. Kyle smirked and threw it back at him, satisfied when it hit him square in the face. He and Stan laughed as Cartman pouted like a spoiled puppy.

They just chatted for the next fifteen minutes, until the clock hit seven. When Kyle was just about to head to bed when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. "Going to bed so soon?" Stan asked. "Yeah. We're probably gonna have to wake up at 5 in the morning or something." Kyle replied, pulling his hand back. "Oh, yeah." the three of them, without another word, slipped under the covers and went to sleep, unaware of what they would be experiencing starting tomorrow.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
